


Thump, Thump I Come

by Bxdwolf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Smut, Wet Dream, boner, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxdwolf/pseuds/Bxdwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun doesn't expect to see his Hyung like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thump

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong is 17, Jaehyun is 15. Please enjoy (; will update soon.

Taeyong and Jaehyun had been friends for as long as they could remember. Best friends even.

 

Having been neighbors for 15 years, it was bound for them to be close.

 

Summer vacation has just started. Meaning Jaehyun’s trips to his hyung's house would go from a few hours after school to all day all week. Weekend to be included of course. 

 

Even better than visiting Taeyong, his parents would be gone for the week. Jaehyun made note to come to his house early. 

 

With Mrs. Lee gone, he would have to be there to wake Taeyong up. AND to make him breakfast.

 

Taeyong most definitely like cleanliness. The boy was addicted to febreeze, though he refused to admit it. Yes, he liked - no he loved - to be tidy. However, he was by no means a morning person. 

 

It took much effort, according to his mom, to wake up the 17-year-old boy. The former having refused to set alarms, could sleep in all day long. 

 

Thus Jaehyun took it into his own hands to wake Taeyong up.

 

The first day of their break was no exception. As long as Jaehyun was himself, he would never let Taeyong waste their break sleeping in. Which is why Jaehyun finds himself walking out the front door, one house over. 

 

Before he does anything else, Jaehyun runs up the stairs to wake Taeyong up. Expecting to see him wearing his blue pajama set, fuzzy socks warming his feet, tangled in his Spongebob blanket.

 

He does not expect to see his Spongebob blanket hanging off the bed, exposing the boy. Clad in a large shirt, which Jaehyun swears is his, with tidy whities. His legs spread, exposing those milky white thighs. The older's hand under his shirt.

 

_ Thump. Thump.  _

 

They say tidy whities make your dick looks small, but Tae is sporting a pretty big hard on. Fuck, why is he hard?

 

As Jaehyun comes closer, he swears he sees Taeyong's dick twitch. A small wet patch staining Ty’s undies, as he lets out quite noises.  

 

He was having a wet dream. And Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun -  _ Taeyong's best friend _ \- was witnessing it happen. The older of the two's bulge growing, as he quivers in his sleep. 

 

Before Jaehyun does anything rash, Taeyong lets out a breathy moan. Coming, and further wetting the underwear. Cock going limp.

 

Heart still racing, Jaehyun palms his face. “What the hell am I thinking?” he whispers. Was he about to get hard seeing his best friend like this?  _ He probably would have if he came over earlier. _

 

If it were anyone else, Jaehyun would have been gone before the situation escalated. He was here to wake Taeyong up and wake Taeyong up he would do.

 

To save his Hyung from embarrassment, he pulls the SpongeBob blanket over the older.  Covering any evidence Jaehyun may have seen.

 

Like he said he would, Jaehyun shakes Taeyong. Cooing at him to wake up. 

 

“Taeyongie, time to get up,” he whispered, stroking said boys’ hair. Moving it out of his eyes.

 

Slowly the elder wakes up, confused.

 

“W-what time is it?” the older croaks. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

 

_ Cute _ . It was never hard for Jaehyun to wake Tae up. Unlike what his mom said.

 

Assuming the other felt the wet patch, Jaehyun looks at the older to see a blush spread across his cheeks. The boy pulling his blanket up higher, pulling his knees to his chest at the same time.

 

_ Thump. Thump. _

 

“I just got here Hyung, I’ll be downstairs making breakfast,” the younger reassures. Leaving Taeyong in the room. 

 

Taeyong looking under the blanket at the soaked undies. Praying Jaehyun did not see it. 

  
Little did he know, Jaehyun saw it. Before he made breakfast, he had something to take care of…


	2. Thump It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun takes action Hahaa, sorry for late update, I've been busy. Enjoy

Leaving the room, he quickly closes the door. Leaning his body against the door, clutching his chest. Heart painfully leaping against his chest.

  
  


“What the fuck just happened,” Jaehyun thinks in disbelief. 

 

It isn’t every day you see your best friend in such a lewd position. He never realised how beautiful the older is. Seeing it in such a way as this had him feeling hot. A tent starting to rise in the youngest shorts, straining painfully. 

 

Running to the downstairs bathroom, Jaehyun locks himself in. The memory of Taeyong’s small moans coming back to him. Quickly pulling his shorts down, he takes hold of his aching shaft. Breathing heavily, he pumps faster. The feeling of ecstasy slowing creeping down to his dick. With a few more strokes he comes into his hand, muffling his moans in his shirt. 

 

Cleaning up his mess, he heads to the kitchen to cook Taeyong's breakfast.

 

“Thanks for the food,” Taeyong praises, an awkward smile plastered to his face. Looking down at the table, he avoids Jaehyun’s gaze.

 

“A-aah, you didn’t see me earlier did you…?” the older asks. Heat flushing his face. Staining the white complexion a pretty pink. Cute.

 

“It happens to everyone-” Jaehyun starts to reply.

 

Taeyong quickly interrupts him, hands covering his face.

“I’m so embarrassed, you probably find me disgusting,” he cries out in shame. 

 

“Hyung, It’s really okay” Jaehyun tries to reassure, grabbing Taeyong’s hand to stop him. Pulling him back. 

 

“This keeps happening” he informs the younger taking a deep breath, “And you of all people had to see it”.

 

What does he mean it keeps happening? Does Tae not know how to release. 

 

It happened to himself a few years ago. The first time Jaehyun discovered porn he would wake up with wet underwear and a sore cock. Until his friend Johnny solved his confusion. “Just beat it”. 

 

Is it possible his Hyung doesn’t jerk off?

 

“Hyung, do you jerk off?” the younger asks with no shame, startling the other.

 

With wide eyes, Taeyong just stares. Mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

 

Confusion flashing over his eyes, “W-what?” the older stutters. Pulling his hand back, he looks even more lost.

 

“Should I-” Jaehyun starts only to be cut off by the older.

 

“I think you should go,” he quietly tells the younger, dragging him to the door.

 

Pushing him onto the porch, locking the other out. Leaving Jaehyun confused on what was wrong. It was normal to talk to the guys about that. Then again he had gotten hard from seeing Taeyong like that…

 

_ Thump. Thump. _

  
  


-

  
  
  


Jaehyun refuses to let yesterday's events make things awkward… Which is why he now finds himself once again out the front door, one house over. In front of Taeyong’s, Jaehyun looking under the flower pot for the spare key. Praying the elder hadn’t taken it. 

 

_ Jackpot. Guess he was just embarrassed for me to see him like that. It’s normal though. _

 

He climbs the stairs to Taeyong’s room, hesitant to approach. Retreating his hand, Jaehyun decides he should make breakfast first.

 

As he is waiting for the food to finish, Jaehyun heads up to wake Taeyong. Quietly creeping into the room. Thankfully to see Taeyong under his covers, arms under his head.

 

The younger moves closer, slowly pulling the covers down. Finding Taeyong in the same state as yesterday, only today he had pants on…

 

Seeing the olders hard on made blood rush straight to Jaehyun’s own dick. Breath starting to pick up, Jaehyun palms his erection.

 

Curiosity overtaking Jaehyun’s mind, he wondered what Taeyong’s cock felt like. What it looked like, having never seen it before. Before he knew it, one of Jaehyun’s hands grabbing the elders bulge. His other hand still palming his own erection. 

 

He had only ever touched his own penis. Touching another feeling foreign. Stroking the bulge, he feels the shaft and balls in all their glory. Jaehyun’s hand soon inside his own pants, now stroking his aching cock. Taeyong still fully clothed. 

 

“What the hell am I doing!?” Jaehyun cries out. Fuck it.

 

He yanks the oldest pants and boxers in one clean motion. Staring in wonder at the easily bigger cock. Noticing how different it was from his own. Not the point, it was fucking sexy as hell. 

 

Pumping both their dicks faster, heart heavy, the younger hears Taeyong’s pants. Slightly thrusting up to meet Jaehyun. Just as quick as it started, it was over.

 

Just as Jaehyun releases, Taeyong does as well. The younger shooting all over Taeyong’s chest. Riding his orgasm, he lazily pumps. Not noticing the older waking up in the process.  

 

“Why are you touching my dick- why is your hand in your pants!?” the older rushes out. Shock evident in his face.

 

“What’s on me, y-you came on me!!”

 

Jaehyun just ignores him, trying his best to live the little moment of bliss, when he smells burning. Shit.

 

“I CAME TO MAKE BREAKFAST BUT I FORGOT SHIT” Jaehyun yells running out the room.

 

Leaving Taeyong in the room. Pants still down, shirt splattered with semen. 

 

_ Thump. Thump. _

 

That was when they realized they were more than just best friends. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Hyung I never thought of you as disgusting” 

 

“I’m glad”

 

_ Thump. _


End file.
